Free Hugs Day
by S.Kurou07
Summary: "Free hugs day!" "A what?" It was on the 24th of June when Sora suddenly declared it was free hugs day. Who knew this was a chance to give 2 people to bond?


**A/N:** This is based on a completely real story. No actual romance, but the event got me a plot bunny waving a banner of a VenFuu oneshot! So…yeah. This is my first time attempting VenFuu, so, let me know if they're a bit too OOC. Besides, I wanna try this pair, and hopefully, do more of them ! :D

**Kingdom Hearts (c) Square Enix | Tetsuya Nomura**

* * *

June 24th.

It was probably the strangest and weirdest June 24th Fuu had in her 16 years of living.

Ruby eyes took in people—her classmates—prancing about in the classroom indreculously, giving people short or long hugs. Fuu stood by the doorway, messenger bag on her shoulder and her right eyebrow twitching. Her brown and spiky-haired friend Sora must've seen her because he grinned and waved at her frantically from his seat.

"Hi Fuu!"

"Sora."

The brunette didn't stop grinning as he ran towards the silver-haired girl and gave her a tight hug. Fuu winced at the intensity of the embrace, not bothering to hug back.

"Do you know what day it is today Fuu?" he asked excitedly as he let go, eyes sparkling.

"No."

"It's…" Sora dramatically pointed to the blackboard where a rushed saying of "FREE HUGS DAY!" was written. Fuu's eyebrows raised in surprise. "…Free Hugs Day!" _'You don't say, Sora.'_

"A what?"

Kairi waltzed in.

"Free hugs day! You have to hug someone or be hugged. For fun!" she smiled and gave Sora a tight hug. "And it gives you a chance to hug the person you like!" Sora blushed at this. Kairi let Sora go to hug Fuu.

Fuu waved her hand, as if dismissing the whole thing.

"Not interested."

"Aww." Sora pouted. "But why? I'm the one who made it! Come on Fuu! It'll be fun."

"No."

Fuu passed the two lovebirds, rolling her eyes from annoyance. She was just about to pass Olette's desk, sitting on the chair behind the brunette when someone grabbed her wrist from behind. The touch was gentle, soft and feminine. A girl, Fuu guessed. She turned around, and saw Struggle-hero Roxas' girlfriend, Naminé.

"Good morning Fuu." she smiled.

"Naminé. Morning."

She must be the girl Fuu could ever feel comfortable with, even if Naminé was a bit too strange. Good strange, that is. The blonde smiled wider and took the girl into a embrace, giggling. Fuu blinked.

"There, you have been hugged by Naminé Larrouse."

Fuu eyed her indreculously, until arms snaked around Naminé's shoulders, causing the blonde to yelp.

"Here you are!"

Roxas.

"Hey Naminé. Hey Fuu." he smiled wide. "Care if I steal my girl for a moment?"

Fuu flicked her wrist at them.

"Whatever."

Roxas grinned and turned the petite blonde in his arms, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Naminé had hers in his waist, hugging back. God, these two were so sweet that everyone's teeth might fall off from cavities. Fuu rolled her eyes, sitting in her seat. She pulled out her Trigo book and started reading it, ignoring her idiotic classmates. Once in awhile, someone would come up on her and give her a hug, something Fuu only nodded back—because it seemed so stupid and useless. It isn't even official as well, so why bother?_ 'They're just wasting their time.'_

Sora was declaring he had already hugged everyone, including the teachers even. Hayner didn't seem to believe him because he was protesting about it. Kairi and Xion were hugging as well, and when they were done, Xion went and gave Riku one. It was a continous cycle—hug someone, that someone will hug another, and another will hug you. But Fuu wasn't that willing to hug anyone. She'll NEVER hug someone even if you bribe her with the newest game. This time, it was Liku—Riku's younger twin brother—who came up to her and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Sorry for the trouble." he sheepishly grinned.

"It's fine."

And he walked away, probably off to find the Kerschel twins. Fuu's eyes traveled back to her book, deciding that all of this was really, and definitely stupid, and continued reading until the teacher came.

* * *

"…then I kicked his ass and bam! I won." Seifer continued his story about getting into a fight with someone (Roxas) and winning, which probably isn't even true. Nonetheless, Fuu found herself nodding disinterestedly, distracted by her book entitled "Try Again".

"Then we—"

"Yo Seifer! Fuu!" Rai came running to them, sporting a cocky grin. When the brunette reached them, he grabbed the two in separate headlocks. Seifer choked in surprise, and Fuu dropped her book. Rai guffawed out loud.

"Shit!" Seifer took in precious air as he struggled himself out of Rai's tight grip. "What was THAT for you idiot?" the blonde growled, adjusting his beanie.

"Right." Fuu glared at the burly brunette icily.

"Yo! Calm down! Don'cha know!" Rai dramatically flailed his arms up. Seifer snorted.

"We wouldn't be asking if we knew, dumbass."

Either Rai was deaf or he ignored that insult, his grin never left. Then he crossed his arms.

"Today's Free Hugs Day y'know!"

Fuu groaned to herself, dragging her left hand down her pale face. She knew it. This stupid, demented "Free Hugs Day" was beginning to get really annoying. And Fuu Ainsley rarely gets this annoyed. Seifer just scowled at the brunette.

"What kind of stupidity is that?" he asked, voice rising.

Rai shrugged.

"Heh. Beats me. Class prez just suddenly started to yell it was Free Hugs Day. Kinda nice of him y'know?"

"Not nice." Fuu deadpanned as she picked her novel up. "Stupid and useless."

"That's right." the beanie-clad boy clapped a hand on the silver-haired girl's shoulder, a smirk on his face. "C'mon Rai, Fuu. Let's ditch these shitty classes."

"Affirmative."

"Let's go go go!"

And so the trio went off.

* * *

"Free hugs day!" Ven cheerily grinned as he squeezed Selphie joyously, the brunette giggling.

"Thanks Ven!"

Ven grinned as he continued to think about the people he had already hugged. His goal was to hug everyone of his classmates, even his adoptive brother and sister, Terra and Aqua! It's quite a challenge, but Ven knew he can finish this! All he needed was patience and trust! Believe it!

"'Kay…I have hugged Terra and Aqua…Lea…Isa…Lea's brother Axel…Sora…Roxas…Naminé…Hayner…Riku…Tidus…Olette…Selphie…"

His blue eyes snapped towards a waterfall of wine-red hair, the owner of said hair busy combing it as she looked out of the window. _'Kairi!'_

The spiky-haired blonde sneaked up behind Kairi, arms wide open. It's not like he minded being hugged or hugging someone—hugs are nice! And since it was free hugs day, Ven thought, why not? It gives some closure. Kairi squealed in surprise as someone crushed her in an embrace from behind, but when she saw the white rimmed, checkered black and white wristband, she just laughed.

"Hi Ven!"

The blonde bumped-fists with the redhead. Boy, she really had changed. Kairi was sort-of tomboyish when he first met her at 13. Short-red hair, preferred shorts over skirts, and liked caps than hair clips. But now they were all 15, she had grown to be quite pretty—having grown out her wine-red hair and being more girly. She was Sora's girlfriend now too!

"Hey Kairi!"

"So, what brings you here? Y'know, I'd doubt it if all you ever wanted was to give me hug. I know you're here for a reason because you did the 'back hug'." she finished with her fingers curling at the words "back hug."

Ven blushed a bit.

"Maybe."

Kairi snapped her fingers with a victorious smile.

"Knew it~"

"Shush." he blushed brighter. "Well…do you know where Miss Ainsley is?"

Kairi almost giggled.

The girl knew of Ven's enamourment with the solitary silverette; Ven told her this because she accidentally caught him taking a picture of Fuu—she was smiling too, so it all made it worthy to put up as a wallpaper—and blackmailed the blonde that if he didn't tell her, Kairi would tell Fuu. The joy of being a sadist. But Ven was different; Ven didn't like Fuu because of her looks, personality or brains either. Ven liked her for they were the same. She lost her parents on a train accident—coincidentally, where Ven lost his too. It was hard to move on too—Ven needed someone to confide with, and that girl was her. He was drawn to her presence and mystery, and ever since, Ven had been (obssessed) determined to be Fuu's friend. It just happened Cupid fired the wrong arrow and Ven took a liking to Fuu.

It was a mystery as to how Fuu didn't notice Ven when he followed her home everytime just to make sure she got home safe…

But…

"Y'know Ven, why do you keep calling Fuu 'Miss Ainsley'? There's no need to be so formal."

He just fidgeted.

"Ehh…but that's what Uncle Eraqus thought me. To be polite and nice to girls."

Kairi was impressed. He certainly knew how to make a girl flattered. She almost grinned; Fuu will be the most luckiest girl in the world if Ven finally had the guts to ask her out. Kairi knew it.

Ven grew weary when Kairi began nodding to herself, eyes gleaming.

"Um…hey, Kairi? Are you okay?"

"Of course! …what were we talking about again?"

Ven nervously laughed.

"W-we were talking about where…F-Fuu was."

"Aha! That's right!" Kairi tapped her chin. "I think I saw her ditch with Seifer and Rai earlier."

The blonde before her pouted.

"Oh." his shoulders drooped in disappointment. "That's too bad."

"Cheer up!" she hugged his shoulders and bumped her hip with his. "Another hug for a sad Ven then!"

He grinned fondly and laughed.

"Thanks Kairi."

"Aww, what about me Kairi?" Sora interrupted. The redhead laughed and flew over to his outstretched arms. Ven smiled at the two.

Then he imagined it was him and Fuu in Sora and Kairi's place.

His cheeks burned bright red.

That wasn't so bad.

_'Oh Fuu, where are you I wonder?'_

* * *

When classes were dismissed, Ven found himself wandering the student-filled hallways. He had finally completed his goal of hugging everyone—even the anti-social brother of Naminé, Zexion Larrouse. But he didn't really understand why some girls in his class kept giving him second hugs. Some even came back for more. And being the friendly Ventus Thennon he was, he gave them that.

_'Oh well.'_ He thought, shrugging his shoulders.

He blinked when he realized where his feet had taken him—the library. He tilted his head. Now that he was here, why not? Ven smiled as he entered the library, his nose being welcomingly assaulted with the smell of the library. The crisp smell of books, the rustling of the aged and new pages, the quiet hum of the air conditioner, what's more, the feeling of being immersed in the world of every book…! They were Ven's small pleasures. Call him nerd, he didn't care. The librarian—Mrs. Aerith Fair—smiled at him, and he smiled back, passing the counter quietly. The blonde saw Terra on the 2nd floor, back against the railing. Xion, Axel and Roxas were also here, having a mini-study session. Riku and his brother were by the Math section.

As Ven passed by some aisles, he noticed two slouched figures on one table, 2 aisles of books covering it for a bit—it was Seifer and Rai, both asleep and drooling. Ven quietly snickered, grateful for the sharpie he had in his pocket. When he was finished, he quietly bounced away, his phone loaded with Facebook-worthy pictures. He then stopped at the Christian Era aisle and pulled out his reading glasses—Ven could see fine, but he just really needed reading glasses. His vision isn't exactly 20/20. He began to browse through the thick books, humming a tune to himself when the most unexpected person called him.

"Ventus?"

And Ven's relaxed form tensed.

He knew that voice all too well to not recognize.

The blonde turned around and almost yelped when he noticed how close Fuu was. She doesn't seem to notice, blinking up at him. One ruby eye looked at him in a mix of confusion and boredom—and a bit of innocence. It just made her cute. Ven blushed faintly.

"Um, hi m-miss Ainsley!"

Fuu tilted her head. 'Why does he call me that?'

"Read books?"

It was amazing at how he could understand this girl with only her one-two worded replies. Ven rarely heard her speak in a full sentence—only on graded speeches and all that school-related stuff.

"Yeah!" he grinned, scratching the back of his head nervously, a bad habit.

"I see." she gathered a few books in her arms, wearing an apathetic expression. Then she took a glance at the boy beside her. "Join me?"

Ven blinked.

Fuu looked a bit hesitant yet flustered—was it because she just asked him to a (kind-of) study date? Ven wanted to laugh out loud. He grinned excitedly and snatched the books in her arms, ignoring her silent protest.

"Let's go!"

"Wait!" she hurried after him, frowning and blushing at the same time—she was flattered with his chivalry, but Fuu was an independent girl and she doesn't take help from anyone. Ven doesn't seem to realize that. "By myself." she stretched her arms, a gesture that meant for him to give the books back. "Give me."

He stuck his tongue out at her playfully. Fuu felt her eyebrow twitch.

"No." Ven smiled wide at her. "A lady shouldn't carry heavy things; that's a man's job."

The girl sighed and rolled her eyes.

What a stubborn boy!

"Whatever." He wanted to be chivalrous? Okay. Fuu smiled to herself. Even though it was tad a bit annoying, it was nice—to have someone willing to help her. But despite that, Fuu is a teensy-weensy bit evil, so she gathered 5, THICK and HEAVY books, which are all necessary for her History and English homework, and placed them on the pile of books already in Ven's hands. Ven cringed.

"Uhh…will that be…be all Miss Ainsley?"

Fuu wanted to laugh at his reddening face. She allowed a smile to appear on her face, unconsciously mesmerizing the blonde in front of her.

"No." she turned back to the aisles. "6 more."

_'Oh man.'_ Ven thought with a sheepish grin. _'I'm in-love with a sadist.' _

But Ven didn't really mind, he was willing to do anything for Fuu!

* * *

"And so, scientists prove that Noah's Ark is at the Himalayas mountains."

"Not proven." Fuu argued, frowning.

"Well, according to the internet, it says so." Ven grinned back.

How did they manage to stick to each other at this time again? Oh yes. Ventus wouldn't leave her alone. Fuu glanced at the boy who made her breath hitch and her heart to beat fast at some times. Blonde spikes and eyes as blue as the ocean. It was no mistaking that Ventus was very good-looking. He was cute, yes, with a very sweet-looking face, big blue eyes, and blonde spikes, he was one of those boys that can make you have those childish puppy loves—a crush. Fuu doesn't really look at the outside. She looks at the INSIDE. The physical appearance, the body structure or popularity isn't what Fuu looked at. She doesn't even care about that. It was the HEART. She needed only a few times to observe a person and she would instantly know what they are like. Ventus, on the other hand, she saw a broken and lonely boy who only wanted his family back. Behind that bubbly and cheerful façade lie a lonely boy who only wanted someone to sit down and listen. He was a martyr; he'd try to cheer someone up even though it was himself who should be cheered up. It was eerily weird at how they're so alike in some things.

Fuu didn't really realize she was spacing out until she saw Ventus waving a hand in front of her face, an amused grin on his bright face. She blushed in embarrassment for being caught staring, lowering her eyes—well, EYE, since her left one was…—back to her book.

"Whoa. You spaced out for quite awhile there." he leaned back, smiling. "Thinking about me?" Ventus dared to ask.

Fuu coughed, cheeks red.

"Too cocky."

"Hey! I'm not!" he denied, eyes wide. Fuu smiled a bit.

Ventus blinked.

"Hey…" he called out, twirling his green-shelled pen. "Miss Ainsley?"

"Fuu."

He looked surprised. Fuu rolled her eyes and looked at him with a slight blush.

"Fuu."

"Fuu—oh! Okay!" he laughed. "Gee, no wonder Vanitas calls me slow! Then, call me Ven!"

"Ven…" she tested the nickname out. Unknowingly, it made the boy very happy actually. "Ven." she repeated.

"Fuu!"

"Your question?"

"Oh right!" he placed his pen down. "Why are you covering your left eye?"

Fuu stopped dead.

Ven noticed her form tense, and cursed himself for even asking.

"Sorry—that's a personal question righ—"

"Don't mind." she shook her head.

Should she, or should she not?

Fuu contemplated on 'should she not' but one look on his cute, curious face and she was lost.

"Seifer." Fuu sighed. She placed her hand on her long bangs and gently moved them to the side. _'Why am I doing this?'_ she didn't know either.

Ventus almost gaped at the sight. A long thin scar ran from the top of her eyebrow to the top portion of her cheek. Her eye was closed, probably because of the scar; but why is she hiding it? Fuu moved back her bangs. _'I feel bare removing that…'_ she thought, shaking her head slightly.

"Wow." he breathed. "I…never thought you had something like that. But…why hide it? What did Seifer do?"

That's why Fuu didn't like talking too much. You have to explain, explain, explain.

"3 years ago. Seifer. Knife. Drunken rampage."

How could this boy understand her?

That's why Fuu spoke like that. She wanted to test how they would understand her. Hell, even Seifer and Rai didn't. But Ven? It seemed impossible. They were polar opposites.

"Oh…" he clenched his fists. "I—"

"It's fine."

"No it's not fine!" he snapped, frowning. "Did he at least apologize?"

"None of your business."

"Fuu!"

She just stubbornly crossed her arms. Ventus frowned back. She's so stubborn!

Ven knew it was really none of his business. They weren't even friends…yet. He just wanted for Seifer to feel sorry for what he've done! It isn't wrong to think like that right? He sighed. He really should stop being so nosy.

"Sorry…" he rubbed the back of his head. "I guess I went a bit—"

Fuu held her hand out to stop him. Ven nervously thought if she was going to snap and be angry at him. If she did, then he'll be in so much trouble because she'd hate him and won't talk to him anymore and—and—she smiled? Ven blinked in surprise.

"It's alright."

"R-really?"

"Apologized already." she stated, hiding an embarrassed flush by coughing into her handkerchief when he beamed.

"Okay then." he grinned.

* * *

Time rolled by fast. The two teenagers barely noticed until Mrs. Aerith came on them, sweetly telling them the library was about to close and that they should go home. So, we are now seeing Miss Fuu Ainsley walking home with her assistant Ventus Thennon, following her home!

"Stop following me." she growled, irritated.

"B-but I have to get you home safely!" he argued.

Her gaze narrowed in a mix of disbelief and flattery.

"Stalker."

He grinned and scratched the back of his head, blushing.

Fuu looked at the ground contemplating before she looked at the boy again.

"Walk with me."

"H-huh? But I'm already—"

"**_Beside _**me." she emphasized. Ven's adorable beam was making his face glow, and when he ran to walk beside her, she couldn't help but smile a bit.

All of this seemed to good to be real. Ventus was actually walking her home, not because he was obliged to but he WANTED to. The temptation of holding his hand was making her feel giddy, so she restrained herself.

They passed by several people, some they knew, some they didn't. One time, when Ven and Fuu saw Riku and Xion walking together, holding hands and laughing along merrily, he couldn't help but envision them as him and Fuu. This, led to him tripping and almost crashing into a cyclist. He also remembered she was the only person he forgot to hug (not including Rai and Seifer). Ven wanted to do it, but can't due to his severe shyness around Fuu. He sighed, wondering where Roxas gets all his confidence to do things.

Tap, tap their shoes went as it clicked against the concrete. Ventus couldn't be more happier to know that the object of his affections wasn't rejecting his presence.

In a span of quick, 4 minutes, they're reached her house (Fuu wondered how he knew). Ven was quite disappointed with the lack of interaction between them. The silver-haired girl shyly turned around, her cheeks tinged lightly with pink.

"Thanks."

"No problem!" he managed to squeak.

Then awkward silence followed. Ven gulped in disappointment.

"W-well, I guess I better go home then…"

"Mmh." she nodded, gaze towards the ground.

Ven reluctantly started to turn around and took steps slowly. Fuu's cheeks exploded with color and she ran towards him, snaking her arms around his waist, causing Ventus to gasp and blush.

"Be careful." she said, voice muffled from it's place. Ven's lips spread into a happy grin, and he began to laugh his boyish laugh that she adored. Ven turned around and squeezed her merrily, grinning all the time, after all, he dreamed of this for a very long time now!

He and Fuu parted after 2 solid minutes, blushing furiously. The love-sick grin was still there. Fuu couldn't help but smile back.

_'Maybe,'_ she thought, _'this free hugs day was worth it after all.'_

* * *

**There. A fluffy one-shot for VenFuu lovers out there. Were they too OOC? If so, don't be afraid to tell me I think I like the way it came out though.**


End file.
